Snowball's Chance
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: On an errand for his bastard brother, Kane soon discovers that no good deed goes unpunished. *Warning: Contains m/m slash*


**Snowball's Chance**

One of these days, Kane was going to do it. Smarten up. Put his foot down. Grow a backbone and tell his brother that he was not some lackey. He could not be ordered about like a minimum wage go-for. He would be treated with respect and as an equal. If Mark refused to accept it, then he was out of Kane's life for good.

The words sounded great in his head. Unfortunately, once a prime opportunity came around, when Mark was being a big douche instead of a big brother, those words of power deserted Kane. Leaving him with no choice but to do the bastard's bidding.

One of these days…

In fairness, the latest request had not been too out of line. A quick favor that only took Kane a little bit out of his way. That was how it always started, though. The little favors soon grew to Godzilla-like proportions. One thing led to another and then another and, before Kane knew it, he was stuck explaining to some sad eyed boy toy why Mark didn't want to play with him anymore. It was disgraceful and undignified. Two of Mark's better qualities, actually. Blood was blood, Mark told him the minute he tried to complain. It trumped everything else.

One of these days…

Kane found the key inside the pot of a fake plant, just as Mark said he would. He put it in the door and let himself into the stranger's house. While Mark and his latest conquest were out performing acts that Kane preferred not to think about, he was assigned pet sitting duty. In truth, Mark expected him to stay at the house to provide around the clock care. What Mark wanted and what Kane intended were often two very different things. He would pop in to check on the kitty. Fill its food dish, empty the litter box, and be on his way. He had better things to do than cat-sit.

After a few minutes, Kane realized something was amiss. He could find no food dish in the kitchen. There was no cat food in the cabinets. Unless it was invisible, the place was void of a litter box. Certain that he was somehow mistaken, Kane performed a thorough search of the first floor. No sign of the pet or any paraphernalia.

"Mark, I swear to God, if this is some kind of fucked up joke, I'm pushing your motorcycle into the ocean!"

It did Kane no good to jump to conclusions. He would check the upstairs next. Then, if he could not locate a single cat hair in the place, he would plot his revenge.

The bathroom was empty, as was the small bedroom. Kane even resorted to looking in the linen closet. All that remained was the room at the end of the hall. If he found no feline evidence, he and Mark were going to have a long conversation. One that involved a tire iron and his older brother's knee caps.

Kane pushed open the door to the room and immediately froze. No amount of blinking altered the vision before him. On the bed was a man. From Kane's vantage point, he appeared to be completely naked. No shirt, no pants, not even a hint of undies. Just a naked man, curled up in a ball and sleeping.

If this was a prank, Kane could not begin to understand the payoff. Obviously, there was no pet that needed his attention. The only other living, breathing being in the house was a man with no clothes on. Nothing added up.

Leaving came to mind. Turning around, walking down the stairs and out the door. Go home, have a beer, and watch a few episodes of _CSI_. That would have been the logical, rational road to take. After years spent with Mark, Kane no longer recognized logic or reason. It seldom played a part in his everyday life.

Instead of extricating himself from the situation, he went deeper. After all, he had come that far. In for a penny and all that.

Kane crept closer, taking care not to disturb the slumbering stranger. He was handsome. Small nose, full nips. Long pale lashes fanned across his cheeks. He smiled as he slept, making Kane wonder what ran through the man's unconscious mind. As previously assessed, he was completely nude. Save for two strange items. A light blue collar around his neck and a pair of fluffy white cat ears poking through his blond hair.

No amount of wishing would ever make Kane's life normal.

Leaning dangerously closer, Kane spied a small gold plate attached to the collar. Given the circumstances, he assumed it to be a name tag. Sure. Why not? Today was obviously Fuck With Kane's Head Day.

"What is your name?" he wondered aloud. He could not make out the engraved writing.

"Sexy." The stranger's eyes flew open and he grinned at Kane. "My name is Sexy. Have you come to play with me?"

In a manner most undignified, Kane yelped and scrambled away from the bed. He retreated to the doorway. He watched, eyes wide and heart pounding, as the man uncurled and stretched out on the bed. Without a hint of self-consciousness, he put his bare body on display for Kane. Did he really need to arch his back that much?

This wasn't happening. Kane desperately tried to convince himself of that. He was not gazing upon the nude form of what appeared to be a catboy. No. In truth, he was still at home, in bed, having a bizarre dream which would end very, very soon.

"I like you," said Sexy. "You're silly." Smiling, he cuddled his pillows. "Have you come to play with me?"

Kane found himself being drawn in by a pair of big blue eyes. He abandoned the sanctuary of the doorway. "I'm supposed to be pet sitting," he said, trying to explain his presence to both himself and the man on the bed. "I was told there was a cat." He did his best to not look at the ears, pointy and oh so soft looking.

"Oh," said Sexy. He rose onto his knees. "That's me."

"You're not a cat." Not unless Kane was having a stroke.

"Are you Kane?"

"Yes."

Sexy grinned broadly. "Then you're the one I've been waiting for. The one to take care of me."

Kane wanted very much to go someplace very far away. Where they served lots of drinks and he did not have to think. Because, at that moment, his brain was mush. Still, he tried to find even the smallest shred of sense. "Who are you?"

"I already told you that." He continued to smile. His eyes roamed up and down Kane's body. "I'm Sexy. I'm the pussy you're meant to play with."

Of course. "Did my brother put you up to this?" Kane's eyes searched the room for cameras set up to record every second of his meltdown. "Are you one of Mark's leftovers?"

Sexy's smile collapsed. "Please don't be upset. He said you would like me. I'm a present to make up for all the times he was lousy to you."

Things began to fall into place. "So he paid you?"

"Oh, no." Sexy shook his blond head. The ears on top stayed firmly in place. "He told me all about you. How you were sweet and funny, but very lonely. I don't need money to be with you, Kane. The fact that you haven't tried to ravish me already tells me how wonderful you really are." His smile returned, doubly strong. "I want to please you, Kane. I want to be the best pussy you ever had."

Madness. It was all madness. Mark had set him up on some sort of bizarre playdate. While Kane was not known for having an abundance of sexual partners, he didn't have to be tricked into sleeping with someone.

"You're frowning," said Sexy. Again, his smile vanished. "You don't like me. You don't want me."

There was very little not to like. The man was eager, didn't have any issues with modesty, and appeared to enjoy the thought of a spirited romp on the bedsprings with Kane. He had certainly earned the name Sexy.

"I like you." Kane edged closer to the bed. "It's just wasn't expecting this. You are… You are…" Kane found himself at a loss for words. "You are the best present I have ever had." Even though he had no clue what he was getting into, Kane found he liked putting a smile on that pretty face.

Sexy licked his lips as Kane stood beside the bed. "Didn't know they made them this big. I don't know where to start." After a brief deliberation, he started on Kane's belt.

"Wait a minute!" Kane stilled the busy hands working to get his pants open. "Shouldn't we talk about this first? Get to know each other a little better?"

"Nothing to talk about," stated Sexy. He shoved Kane's hands aside. "You are Kane. The one I've been waiting for. The one who will take so very good care of me." Zipper undone, he pushed Kane's pants down over his hips. A glorious sight greeted him. "Sweet Kane brings me hard cock. Nothing better than that."

For a moment, Kane was of two minds. One tried to be the voice of reason. Reminded Kane of the dangers of the situation. Could a naked man wearing cat ears really be trusted? The other mind _really_ wanted to get laid. Once Sexy had his hands on him, Kane said goodbye to his rational mind.

Sexy started with his tongue, as a good pussy should. Running the tip along Kane's slit. He moaned as he took his first taste. His tongue soon swirled around the head until Kane dug his fingers into his hair. He took that as his cue to pay attention to the rest of Kane's cock.

Over the years, Kane had endured his share of piss poor blowjobs. He had long since accepted that some men did not like to suck dick. The catboy on his hands and knees was not one of those individuals. The well-named Sexy slid his length between his lips like he was born to do it. Trilled his tongue along the underside of Kane's shaft as inch after inch disappeared into that wonderful mouth. Wet heat surrounded him and Kane no longer cared about the reasons he was there.

Slurping and sucking in earnest, Sexy took as much of Kane as he could. Pressed him deep, until he nearly choked. There was more of Kane than would fit down his throat. If not for the taste and texture of the cock in his mouth, he would have cried at the loss of those precious inches. Instead, Sexy purred as he swallowed around that dick. His to suck and lick for as long as Kane allowed.

Kane suddenly pulled out of the heat. It was overwhelming. Coupled with the glorious suction, he would have shot his load in no time. Not yet. Now that he had given himself over to this amazing creature, Kane would have his ass before the day was over.

"On your back," he ordered. Kane found he liked being in control. Calling the shots with such a willing partner.

Sexy did as he was told. He lay on his back, resting his head against the pillows. He even went so far as to draw his legs up. Fully exposing himself to Kane's lustful eyes. "There is lubrication under the pillow."

Grateful for the assist, Kane retrieved it. "Thank you."

"Your pleasure is my pleasure," said Sexy. "And all good pussies want to be fucked."

Kane did not bother to tease his hole or stroke his stiff dick or play with his nipples. They have traveled past the need for foreplay. If it was fucking Sexy wanted, Kane would not make him wait. He slid a slick finger inside him, groaning at the tight squeeze of his muscles. Sexy started purring again, back arching off the bed as a second finger joined the first. With his free hand, Kane oiled his dick. He intended to prepare him only as much as was necessary. They could indulge in a drawn out fingering session later.

Considering three fingers sufficiently stretched, Kane climbed onto the bed. He looked into the soft blue eyes of his peculiar partner. The cat ears were still perched on his head. Kane briefly wondered if he was weird to like them. All other thoughts flew from his mind as he pushed inside. Sexy moaned as the head of his dick stretched him further. He gripped the pillows as Kane sank deep.

"Such a good pussy." Kane pulled back only to thrust in hard again. "Never had such a tight, sweet pussy. Worth the wait."

Drawing his legs back as far as he could, Sexy took the pounding he so richly deserved. No one took care of him like Kane. Cared for him by slamming a thick cock in his ass. Fucked him the way every good pussy dreamed. "Waiting for it all day," he moaned. Squeezing he dick that he loved the best. "Thought you'd never come… Thought you'd never fucking come… Fucking come…" Strong hands on his hips raised him up, changing the angle and impact of the thrusts. Sexy cried out as his pleasure grew. "_Oh, God, I wanna fucking come!_"

"Do it, Sexy." Kane gave him all he had. Used every inch to force him over the edge. Pounding hips slapped against his ass as Kane drove his dick deep. "Come for me, Sexy. Wanna see my sweet little pussy come."

Muscles tensing, Sexy arched off of the bed. "So good to me, so good to me… Kane… _So fucking good!_" He came hard, shooting his load onto his bare chest and stomach. "Give it to me," he panted. "Want your cream inside me."

One final thrust had Kane pumping his come into the sexiest ass on the planet. He emptied himself into his perfect pussy. Sexy purred as he was filled with spunk.

"Yummy cream," he sighed as Kane withdrew his spent cock. Sexy welcomed his first kisses, wrapping his arms around Kane's neck. "Next time, I suck it from you. Okay, Kane? You'll pour the cream in my mouth?"

Kane ran his finger along one of the fake cat ears. Soft and furry to the touch. "Yes, Sexy. You can suck as much as you want."

One of these days, Kane was going to have to write his brother a thank you note.

**END**


End file.
